This study examines the regulation of the secretion of luteinizing hormone (LH) and follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) in normal healthy females. LH and FSH are hormones that are made in and released by the pituitary gland. LH regulates the release of estradiol (E-2) and progesterone (Prog) from the ovaries and FSH stimulates follicle development. LH and FSH are reproductive hormones which are released in pulses throughout the day and night.